


John why do you hate me?

by Johnlock_shadows



Series: Hate or love? [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Depression, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hopeful Ending, Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_shadows/pseuds/Johnlock_shadows
Summary: John Watson and Jim Moriarty are Best Friends. Its senior year. They both are 18. They both see a new skinny boy walk into the front doors of there school. Turns out his name is Sherlock and he is a senior also. Jim wants to make him pay for getting Irene Adler's attention but does John?  (Sorry this sounds Cliche, It's my first fan-fiction on here.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors!! Comment your thoughts if you want too!! Any feedback is helpful for my future works!! Thank you <3

John and Jim were walking down the school halls when they saw a skinny lanky boy roughly around there age walking through the front doors to there school. So of course being the two curious boys they are they followed him to see where he was going and who he was. They watched as he went into the Office and signed his name down on the sign in list. Then he went into the principles office and grabbed his planner and class schedule off the table. He turned around and quickly realized he was being followed. So he smiled at Jim and then at John, his gaze lingered on John for a little to long to be normal. Then he said, “Hello, I’m Sherlock. I'm new, clearly, it’s my first day here and I’m a senior. I was going to my old school, but it didn’t work out for me there… anyway what's your guys names?” John noticed how Sherlock quickly changed the subject as he started to bring up his old school, and wondered if he got into a fight and got kicked out or if it was something worse? Jim spoke before John could and replied “I’m Jim Moriarty and this is John Watson. We are also seniors and best friends may I add”. John smiled and then said, “You can set with us at lunch if you would like, so we can get to know you more?”. Sherlock smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Jim and John gave a small wave before they walked off and Sherlock stood there and smiled to himself, maybe this time it will be different after all! *The lunch bell rings* Mary and John are holding hands as they walk to lunch. Jim is walking shortly behind them. They get there lunch and set down at there table. Sherlock gets his lunch and makes his way to the table. As he is making his way Irene Adler whistles at him and he looks embarrassed and keeps on walking. He sets down at the table and finds Jim giving him the death glare. He looks uncomfortably at John and see that John was already staring at him. They all eat in silence for a couple minutes until everyone hears a huge smacking sound and everyone looks at the lunch line. Molly dropped her tray and she was on the floor crying in her Mac and cheese. Everyone started laughing, Jim and John included. Sherlock got up to help the poor little freshman girl and everyone stopped. He helped her up and whispered that it would all be okay. She wiped away her tears and smiled at him. Then she walked off to go get a mop. Sherlock found his way back to his seat and by now everyone had already stopped staring. He sat down and asked, “Who was that girl?”. Mary replied before anyone else got the chance and said, “Just stupid little Molly, she is a Freshman, a worthless one at that”. Both Jim and her laughed at that. Sherlock looked at John and saw that John was trying to be anywhere but here. Sherlock decided to change the subject, he doesn’t want enemies on his first day, but he has a strong feeling its too late for that now. He asks Mary, “what's your name’? Mary smiled and replied “I’m Mary, John is my boyfriend. I have a best friend named Irene that Jim over here is in love with ,but she has a boyfriend, you see the problem”? Sherlock nodded in agreement. Then spoke to Jim, “So that’s why you looked like you wanted to kill me when she whistled at me. Don’t worry, I'm not looking for love, I'm looking too pass so I can leave”. Jim gave him a dirty look and replied, “Trust me, I’m not worried if any girl picks you over me, then she obviously isn’t worth my time anyway. I mean look at you, You’re like 6’3 and 130 pounds? Women don’t need sticks like you, they need Muscly men like John and I, isn’t that right Mary”? Mary thought on it for a few seconds then replied, “Idk Jim, you know what they say, the lankier the man the longer the dick”. Jim frowned and replied, “Oh whatever, what do you think about that John? Well Sherlock, whip it out and lets see if Mary is right, shall we”?. John interrupted and said “Now that’s enough Jim, its his first day and your already asking to see his dick? Don’t you think you should wait at least 3 day?” Jim and John both started to laugh. Sherlock just set there and forced himself to smile, although his apatite had fled from him just like water flows from a river. 


End file.
